


The Pirate's Son

by VioletArcher33



Series: Assassins of the West Indies [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins, Assassins vs. Templars, M/M, Multi, Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Edward Kenway raids a Slaver ship that is known as The Chains in the hunt for a Templar that is captaining the vessel, on board he discovers something that will change his life forever.
Series: Assassins of the West Indies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831270
Kudos: 2





	The Pirate's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I don’t own Assassins Creed or any of the characters that were created by Ubisoft, just my original characters and the story itself.  
>   
> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who clicked on this story, this will be a new one that I am starting to work on. This will be based in the Assassins Creed Black Flag universe, though the use of the Animus will not be within the story since I feel it would be easier without the Animus to write this story. 

“Kenway! We have spotted the ship, are you sure that you want to attack them. Once we do every slaver ship within the region will know that we are interfering in their business.” The familiar deep voice of Edward’s Quartermaster Adewale spoke out. Though Edward had always been persistent with his wish to not upset those who controlled the slave industry, he had recently changed his mind when he heard rumors of a Templar working amongst the slave ships which meant that as an Assassin, Edward had to interfere and dispatch this Templar regardless of what the aftermath of the attack would be.

Even though Edward’s change of mind on attacking Slaver’s and freeing the individuals that they were selling had changed, Adewale wished that the change had occurred strictly for the fact that Edward wished to see slaves freed from their bondage.

Edward sensing that something was amiss with his Quartermaster and friend, he decided that it would be best to give Adewale something to reassure him when he answered on the darker male’s question. “Ade, I am very sure about attacking this ship. I know that when we met and even when we first started hunting for this Templar Slaver that I wasn’t the keenest individual on freeing slaves but over the course of these last few weeks I have come to despise slavery and the conditions that they keep these poor souls in.” Edward replied to his long-time companion.

With that said, Edward made the sign that set his crew on the attack. Echoes rang through the air as cannon fire shot its way from The Jackdaw and into the bowels of the enemy ship known as The Chains and though they needed to ensure that their enemy had taken enough damage to allow them to board it, Edward had made sure that all his crew were well aware that they needed to take extra precautions with their shots to ensure that the individuals that were enslaved within weren’t lost to the sea.

Though the enemy ship was a brig just like The Jackdaw was, Edward’s crew was easily able to decimate their enemy since he had spent so much time and money ensuring that his beloved ship was properly outfitted.

After four bursts from The Jackdaw’s Broadside cannons the other ship was prone in the water. From his many years of experience attacking ships and stealing their cargo, Edward knew that the best amount of people to kill to ensure that those remaining were keen to do as he said would be ten for a ship this size though he also knew from raiding the other Slaver ships that he had in the last few weeks that the man he was looking for was the captain of this ship. A man that went by the name Shi Fen.

As usual while his crew was securing the two vessels together, Edward made his way over to the swivel gun where he took aim on the largest section that held the most people. After ensuring that he would at least take a few individuals out with the shot, Edward shot. The captain of The Jackdaw watched as the small lead ball drilled its way into the edge of the ship where three enemy crew members were trying to cut the grabbling hooks that were pulling their vessel towards their doom.

Seeing that three out of the ten crew members that he had to kill were already dealt with, Edward started to move the swivel gun across the ship where he saw another group gathered and though there were only two of them, he still decided that killing them would make boarding the ship easier. With this thought, Edward pulled the trigger and watched as both slavers were sent flying into the air.

As the bodies went soaring into the air, Edward spotted the man that he was looking for and since he wanted to be the one that killed the Templar scum, he dropped his hold on the swivel gun and made his way to board the ship. Edward pounded across the deck of The Jackdaw and towards the rope that would let him glide his way onto the enemy ship. Once reaching the rope, Edward grasped ahold of it and pushed from his vessel which sent him spiraling towards the group that contained his target.

Soaring above the group of three, Edward dropped from the sky which he used as an opening for an air assassination. Edward slammed his two hidden blades directly into two of the ships crew which caused Captain Fen to look towards the Assassin with surprise etched onto his face. Before Edward could make a move on his target, the man known as Shi Fen turned and bolted through a door that would lead into the ship.

Not wishing to lose his target, Edward tore after him though before he could push through the same door that the Templar went through; two of the ship’s crew blocked his way. “If I were you, I would get out of my way especially if I wanted to continue to live.” Edward growled out as he stared at the two foreign individuals. From the looks of the crew members, Edward guessed that they came from China or one of the other Asian countries that made up the eastern side of the world.

Edward could tell that they slightly understood what he was saying though they made no move to get out of his way. From his many years of assassinating people, Edward had picked up many different types of weapons and one of his favorites was the throwing knives since it allowed him to take out an individual from a distance.

Moving his hands slowly so he wouldn’t give away his intended plans, Edward eventually made it to where he needed to be and as soon as he did, he snatched two of the knives that hung on his belt off and flung them at the two men that were standing in his way. Within moments, Edward watched as blood spurted from the wounds that his knives made in their throats and as they crumbled to the ground; Edward pushed forward once more.

With all the force he could muster, Edward kicked the door in which sent the slightly decaying wood splintering forward and as it fell to the ground, he saw that his target had grabbed ahold of a young boy that couldn’t be any older than fourteen and was using him to block any attack that Edward may use.

“You are willing to risk losing your product just to ensure that you survive?” Edward questioned as he threw his gaze around the room to see if there were any openings that he could take to end the life of this Templar scum.

Though by twist of fate there wasn’t an opening that Edward was able to use which meant that he would have to distract Shi Fen somehow. While Edward shifted his attention to finding a suitable method of distracting his target, Shi Fen started to speak. “Do you really think that some pathetic bed slave would be worth my life to me? He is replaceable…I could find thousands more just like him all within my home city.” Shi Fen snarled towards his foe.

Edward was immediately enraged by the audacity that this Templar had. _“How dare he use this boy this way and then act as if he is an item that could be replaced within seconds!”_ Edward roared to himself as he continued to search for any way to get Shi Fen to release the blade that he held to the boy’s throat.

While doing so, Edward noticed that a dark look had came across the boy’s face. Within moments, the young teenager threw his hand backwards and grasped Shi Fen’s manhood in a death grip. Edward watched in amusement as Shi Fen started to scream like a stuck pig and though the boy that was once in the Templar’s grasp received a small slice for his action, he was able to get away without receiving much more damage to his body.

Now that Edward had an opening for an attack, he stampeded towards his target and slammed his hidden blade directly into his chest. Upon doing do, he was brought to the familiar place that he had gotten used to coming to every time he had taken out a Templar.

*

_“Do you think my death will cause any hinderance to my order? You will be sadly mistaken though when they hear about this, they will hunt you and your filth down for this transgression against us!” Shi Fen cried out as he held his hands towards the wound in his cheat in hopes that he would be able to stop his death._

_Hearing this almost caused Edward to laugh though he was able to contain himself. “Do you think that your friends across the ocean would even hear about your death before you body sinks to the bottom of the sea?” Edward inquired with a slight hint of humor laced within his voice._

_Edward must have said something that was humorous to the dying Templar since the middle-aged Easterner burst out in laughter. When Shi Fen was able to control himself enough to speak, his words started to come forth. “Do you really think that I am the only Templar that had come to these dreaded lands…” Shi Fen started though before he was able to finish telling Edward everything that he wished to, the older Templar started to cough up blood and eventually succumbed to the wounds that his killer had given him._

*

Once Edward had returned to his body after speaking to the dying Shi Fen, he turned towards the boy that had given him the opening for his kill. “I am going to assume that you speak English since you were able to understand what Shi Fen had said…” Edward spoke out and when he received a small nod from the young teenager, he continued with what he was wanting to say. “…then I would like to thank you for distracting him long enough for me to eliminate him.” Edward finished and with that made his way deeper into the cabin that the three of them were within so he could search it for clues of the other Templars that had followed Shi Fen here.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who had read the first chapter of this story. Obviously this story is set in an alternate one and as such, I have taken liberty with what is going on within the story which is why there are Asian Templars as well as the fact that Edward uses throwing knives as well which he didn’t do in the game unless you looted the knives off corpses. As always please comment on what you liked about the chapter and I will see you next time!


End file.
